Before War Confessions
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: One-shot time! This is a Perlia one shot of them before the war. The events here are different, but hey, this IS fanfiction :) Sappy? *shrug* could be. R & R!


Percy was Scared. He was scared that he would loose her. It was the night before the Titans will attack directly at Olympus, and nothing will stop them now. Tomorrow will be his 16th birthday, and the day where he will finally make his choice. For better or worse? Who knows, but what mattered more at the moment was making sure that _she _was safe. Currently the surviving army of Olympus was sitting around a camp fire that we made in front of the Empire State building. Hey, I don't think anyone will actually be complaining since the mortals are all asleep, and this could be that last thing keeping us going. We were all huddled around the camp fire, some of us singing, some of us telling stories, trying to build up the feeling of a regular night at camp half blood. Of course, this however, was no ordinary night for me. The thought of making the decision tomorrow, whatever it will be, terrifies me. Putting so many lives at stakes, putting _her _life at stake, terrifies me. Thalia Grace. The name that haunts my dreams and nightmares. The name and person that I would give up my life to no matter what. You might be asking about Annabeth, right? Well, we figured that we had quite a lot of differences between us. Differences that would stop us from building our relationship. Of course, instead of that we became the best of friends. Just because we didn't level up our relationship doesn't mean we cant be great friends, does it?

The obsession with Thalia started about a week after Annabeth and my 'breake-up'. I have a feeling that Aphrodite probably has something to do with this, but it was definitely me who fell in love with her on my own. Even though she is the goddess of love, Aphrodite cant make love appear, no, she can only enhance it… or destroy it. "What's up, kelp brain?" a voice interrupted the train of thought.

I looked up into the electric blue eyes of the daughter of Zeus. "Nothing sparky," I replied, knowing very well that the nickname annoys her to no end.

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes frowning as I laughed. She sat down onto the pavement next to me, and leaned back onto her outstretched arms. I copied her motion, and bumped her lightly on the shoulder. She glanced at me before looking back at the fire.

"What brought you to see me, sparks?" I asked her.

She sighed, and turned to me. "You looked tense and lonely," she replied. "Thought I could give you some company."

"Nice of you to think of me," I chuckled, turning away, knowing fully well that if not, I'd just get lost in those eyes. I sighed again as my thought once again wandered to the war at hand.

"Enjoy the night, kelp for brains," Thalia said suddenly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Stop thinking about the war so much," she said. "You will make the right choice."

"I hope so," I replied. "I so very hope." There was a moment of silence before Thalia spoke again.

"I'm sorry," she said lightly.

"Did I hear correctly?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. "Did the great daughter of Zeus just apologize to me?"

"Yes, seaweed brain, and don't expect me to say it again," she growled, but kept on a small smile.

"Huh, why the need to apologize?" I questioned her.

She sighed before answering. "I just felt like saying sorry for handing the burden over to you. Although then I just though of not wanting to be the prophecy child, now I think it was because I know that you can make the right choice instead of me."

"Nah, pinecone face, I'm sure you would know what to do… unlike me," I said, adding the second part as an afterthought. It was true though. I had no idea what will happen, and what I should do about it.

"I mean it, kelp brain," Thalia said. I looked at her again, unsure if she was actually being serious or only trying to reassure me. She stared right back at me, searching my eyes for any doubt. We were so close, I could feel my face heating up. "My fatal flaw would stop me from making the right choice, Percy. Not you. You are…" she continued, trying to find the right adjective to describe what she meant.

"Awesome? Hot?" I joked, laughing at her signature eye-roll. Drinks were handed out to both of us, and I took a sip of the hot chocolate. Instead of actually getting back at me, she smirked.

"Actually yes, okay, maybe not awesome, but hot," she said smirking. I nearly choked on the drink as she said that. She laughed at my attempts to catch my breath back.

"Good to know, Thals, good to know," I relied after I got a break from the coughing fit. She laughed again before drinking her own hot chocolate.

"What do you think will happen today?" she asked. I looked up surprised.

"Well, end of the world or not, who knows," I told her.

There was a moment of silence, before she turned to me. The rays of the rising sun were already visible, and the stomp of the army could be heard in the distance. People got up quickly and started to prepare for the final battle of Manhattan. "Percy," she said a little hesitant.

"Yes, Thals?" I asked, getting up along with her.

"If today is _the _day, I want you to know something, and I don't want to die or have you die not knowing…" she said, pausing at the end of the sentence. The enemy was in sight by now, and were charging at the assembled demigods.

"Not knowing what, Thals?" I encouraged, staring at the approaching enemy and getting riptide out.

"Not knowing that I love you, kelp head," she said, before grinning and charging off into the battle. I stood there for a few seconds, before the words sunk in. She loved me. Thalia Grace _loved me._

"Feeling's mutual,_" _I whispered smiling, before charging in after her.

**What do you think of it? Im sorry if it's too OOC (or too sappy). Still working on my one shots :P**

**My other story rant:**

**If by chance you read my other story, "The Silver Child," I do apologise for the long wait. I am working on the chapter, however I got a new computer for my birthday, because the older one crashed far to many times for my liking. The point is, my work was half done there. I do have it saved on my google docs account, but I need internet for that,and my access to the internet is limited at my grandparents place (which is the place where I am right now).**

**But yeah, Im working on it, alright?**

**R&R guys! Peace! :)**


End file.
